Pepper's Ghost is an illusion used to create an image of an object that appears to be part of a real-life scene or environment. This technique has been used in haunted houses to make ghosts appear and move about a room. This illusion has also been used by stage performers to add special effects, such as to cause an object or person to appear to morph into something different.